Talk:Outcast of Redwall
poor veil..............................................................was he really a goodbeast? or was he like half and half? According to his creator, he was deliberatly meant to be an ambiguous character. His only good act ended his life, and it's important to note that he tried to kill Byrony previously. It's possible that if he hadn't died, he would have killed her. Such is the way of life. Docbob 04:08, 23 August 2006 (UTC) Um... does anyone know where i can find a particular quote i am looking for? i think its in outcast but i a, not sure. :Well I for one would recommend opening the book up ;) Otherwise you can use the "Search inside!" feature on Amazon.com --LordTBT Talk! 18:21, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Weren't there two otter brothers who were always making fun of each other? And then Sunflash impressed them with his strength? I thought they were in Outcast but I can't them or mention of them...-Segalia Riverstorm, Otter Warrior Living and writing adventures,1 Cor. 1:7-9 14:53, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Folrig Streampaw and Ruddle Banksnout. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 23:42, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Outcast of Redwall redirects here. The page is Outcast of Redwall, so there is no redirection. I propose the wording of the hatnote be changed to reflect this and mirror the style of the other books (perhaps something like: This article is about the book. For the character given this title, see Veil Sixclaw.). --xensyriaT 17:21, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I LOVED Outcast of Redwall, but when I read Mossflower, though I realized it the book had to problem with characters the story itself, the time period is the only problem. Mossflower ends with Sunflush going to Salamandastron, so in other words, when Outcast of Redwall begins to tell the story of Bryony and her son, Redwall built, they already had charter, Martin and Gonff were redwall's long dead hero, as if this was a later book. But wait! Not until Sunflash goes to Salamandastron are the Redwallers even FREE, so they couldn't have invented the charter, or even the Abbey, well maybe it could be in making, but not old, and Martin and Gonff couldn't be dead, but it does fix one thing, how they treat Veil. In The first Redwall book, Redwall, the redwaller's are extremely angery when Constance said she thought the rats were evil, they thought her judgment was unfair. And in Mossflower, Martin comforts a dying searat.So it says not until Martin lay his sword did the Redwallers find their true calling, so it is possible they didn't have the full charter, and they treated veil differently because he was the son of an evil warlord, ( If makes sense, since Tscarmina was evil like her father, well, even though Verdauga was pretty nice for a warlord, he wasn't perfect, so they thought it right to judge creatures by there birth! So sorry for the long post, but tell what you think. Maybe was because Brian didn't have the idea for Outcast yet.....Well here I go again, blabbering away!